


Worth It

by Musetotheworld



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Prompt Fill, powers!Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Cat has a secret, one she hasn't been sure she wants to tell Kara just yet despite the fact that they've been dating. But she might not have a choice...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cat isn't human. She has super powers but hasn't told anyone. She sometimes likes to play vigilante and help people. She gets caught by her girlfriend supergirl(who had no idea)and nows by her smell and heartbeat that it's cat.

Cat usually loves being in the spotlight, being the center of attention. It's where she thrives, where she knows that every eye is following her every move. That she can shape the world with every word she speaks. But it's not the spotlight itself that she loves.

It's the power.

To be fair, there's a certain appeal that comes from being a household name. The flash of pride that comes from being recognized on sight, the feeling of accomplishment when she receives an award. Cat does love the attention as well as the power, she'd never claim otherwise.

But if it was only about that, about pictures, and awards, and people hanging on her every word, she wouldn't be out in National City's worst neighborhood. She wouldn't be carefully hidden from view, with a mask and outfit designed to hide not only her presence but her identity as well.

She's out here almost every night, has been for years. Ever since she'd discovered the rush that comes from bending the world to her will, she hasn't been able to stop. First in Metropolis, now in National City, Cat spends her nights in places she would normally never visit, keeping an eye on the most vulnerable citizens of her city.

She's no hero, not really. She'd toyed with the idea of a name and outfit, of putting this part of her life into the spotlight along with her public persona, but it didn't feel right. This ability that she has, the fact that she wants to do good with it, it's just a part of her life at this point. It's what Cat feels she should be doing, given that she can. Drawing attention to her actions would only be narcissism, and there's plenty of room for that in her daily life.

Cat had toyed with the idea of being a villian too, when she'd first realized she had the ability to move objects with her mind. How easy would it be to rob a bank with that power, to learn the deepest secrets of powerful men, to build an empire not on truth but on power. Then she'd realized her mother was villian enough for both of them, and let the half dream die.

So she's neither hero nor villain now, working from the shadows rather than making a scene. No one ever sees her, so there's no story for other journalists to track down, no wild stories of a masked vigilante to attract attention. It's a welcome difference from the constant attention of her days, and she prefers it that way.

A quick glance at her watch shows that it's almost time to head home, but she can spare a few more minutes here. Whatever gives her the ability to move objects with her mind also seems to keep her healthy and rested with only a few hours of sleep, but she does need them eventually. It's why she sets her limits, because the freedom she has out here would otherwise keep her out all night until she had to return to see Carter off to school.

A scuffle in a nearby alley attracts her attention and Cat slinks closer, careful to stay hidden in the deepest shadows to avoid detection. Usually it's a brawl with the potential to end badly for one or both combatants, and she can solve the issue by turning blades or tripping the fighters until they give up and one or both run. Sometimes she has to knock them unconscious, placing a call to the police from their own phone before leaving them to face the consequences. Simple, straightforward, and safe.

Sure Cat heals almost instantaneously from most wounds, but that doesn't mean she's invulnerable. And she won't risk leaving Carter alone, would give up her nights before she let anything cause that to happen. She can act from a distance, so that's what she does.

Except tonight one of the idiots has a gun, and as a shot rings out Cat wants to curse. A bullet moves faster than she can react, which means added threat to her, if she's noticed. Most fights down here are relatively silent to avoid notice, which means fists and knives, but not guns. Cat wouldn't be surprised if whoever is holding the weapon isn't from the neighborhood, but she doesn't intend to stick around and find out.

Cat's just about to trip the shooter and leave while he's distracted when something comes barreling down from rhe sky, ruining her concentration. Her intended push is off center, and instead of shoving the shooter she ends up pushing Supergirl back a step, cursing when it rocks the hero back a bare inch. So much for making it out of this undetected.

Wide blue eyes pinpoint her location immediately, and Cat curses again before settling in to wait. Supergirl will have no trouble containing the situation, and trying to run won't accomplish anything. There are no crowds to hide in even if she could get away unnoticed, she'd be caught within blocks.

Sure enough the two fighters are safely trussed and transported to the nearest police station, and Supergirl lands directly in front of her with a slight frown on her usually sunny face.

"It's dangerous out here at this time of night," she says with hands on hips, taking the ridiculous hero pose as if by rote, seeming somehow awkward as she does. "You could have been hurt."

"That would be why I was hiding in the shadows and avoiding attention, yes," Cat snaps, feeling foolish at being lectured by someone half her age. "This isn't exactly my first time." Placing her own hands on hips, Cat shows the young hero what a real power stance looks like, even cocking an eyebrow despite knowing the mask covers it.

"Wait, Cat?!" Supergirl asks incredulously, and Cat freezes. Maybe she shouldn't be surprised that the hero recognized her, but something about her voice, about the way she'd used Cat's name...

"Kara?!" Cat exclaims as it all clicks. "What the hell?!"

"Shhhhh, keep it down," Kara pleads as she scans the area around them, likely looking for anyone close enough to have heard Cat all but yell her name.

"So what, you can out me but I can't out you?" Cat asks, almost petulantly. They've only been dating, if you can call stolen dinners and a few evenings together dating, for a month now, but Cat is honestly a little hurt that Kara hadn't shared the truth with her. Though if she's being fair, Cat hadn't exactly been open about her secret either.

"Why don't we take this somewhere a little more private?" Kara pleads, and Cat gives in almost instantly.

She regrets that fact when Kara scoops her up and takes off, not happy with the new development in her relationship with the ground. Cat's gotten comfortable on balconies and such over the years, knowing that she can use her telekenisis to slow any falls and that her healing will take care of the rest, but this is different, this leaves her feet dangling and no support other than Kara's arms around her.

There's a certain appeal to the situation though, to being securely held so close to Kara that Cat can hear her heart beating steadily as she lays her head against Kara's chest. It's not something she's felt too many times before, things between them are still so new, so cautious, that physical contact is still sparing. Now that she's experiencing it like this, even without being on solid ground Cat thinks she's addicted.

"You shoved me, but you were thirty feet away," Kara says when they land on Cat's balcony, which isn't the direction Cat had expected her to lead from.

"And you're Supergirl," Cat tosses back out of habit, deflecting because Kara has taken her by surprise an easy half dozen times tonight.

"Are we fighting? Because I really don't want to fight over this," Kara says in a small voice, clearly reacting to the snap in Cat's voice. For what seems like the tenth time since things went sideways Cat curses to herself, and takes a mental step back to keep from making things worse.

"We're not fighting. You just surprised me is all," Cat says, voice level. "I'm sure you feel the same, so I'd say we're even, wouldn't you?"

"I- well, yes. But I want to know what you were doing, and how you were doing it. You know my secret now, there isn't much left to tell you, but I don't know anything about yours." Kara's voice is softer than Cat's, has always been softer, but it's also more open than it's been in the past. They've been dating, and Cat has seen a side to the woman that she hadn't expected, but this is different. This is the end of the secrets between them.

"It started when I was a child," Cat begins, settling back into one of her deck chairs as she does. And when Kara joins her, moving close into her side and recreating their earlier closeness, Cat thinks that maybe being found out like this was worth it.


End file.
